Let her go
by Kazane Hime
Summary: Based on the song Let her go by Passenger but not a songfic. Spoilers for the ending of the game. What was Jude thinking at the end when Milla was leaving him? Short one-shot just because I love this pairing. Julla (Jude x Milla)


**Hello everyone. This is just a one shot that I wrote quickly so it may not be the best. If you haven't finished Xillia, there are spoilers in here. Enjoy the Julla awesomeness! Please Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Xillia or the song that inspired this story.**

* * *

_"Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go"_

_-Let her go, Passenger_

Over the past months, he had thought about what would happen at the end of their journey but he had never imagined that he would have to face a future without her. She had been his gravity for what seemed like forever and the assurance that she would always be there to lead him had been ripped from him once. He never wanted that to happen again.

So, when she answered Maxwell without turning to the rest of them, he felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. She had made some decision without consulting them about it; some decision that would make even her hide her face.

"Milla?" He couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice as he said her name. What did she mean? What had she made up her mind about?

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He could hear the quiver in Alvin's voice but kept his eyes on Milla. Even though Alvin had betrayed them, he was quick to notice things. Jude felt the dread press down further into his stomach; if Alvin had noticed something too then there was no way that he himself had been imagining it: She wouldn't be returning with the rest of them.

After a moment that felt like eternity, Milla lifted her head and turned partially towards the party behind her.

"I have decided to become Maxwell." Nothing in her expression or her voice wavered as she said those words. Jude clenched his fist. After everything, he was just going to lose her again. She had said that Maxwell could make her human again but… no, she could still become human even if she was Maxwell, couldn't she? She had been human when she met him after all.

He could hear the sounds of surprise from the others.

"So that was your plan," Rowen said, seeming to have pieced together the new information with what he had observed before.

"Now if you so desire, Milla," Maxwell said and Jude turned his attention to him. Even without his chair, the frail old man had an air of authority and power about him. "You may use the schism's mana to become human again."

Jude looked at Milla, hope rising in his chest. She could come back with them after all, even when she was Maxwell. The hope fell, sinking his heart along with it, as he saw her shake her head slowly. She wouldn't be coming back even though she had practically promised him that they would all be able to be together after the schism was dispelled.

"I see. Keep watch over the spirits," Maxwell said. She nodded, her hair bouncing almost unnoticeably. Before he could even think to stop himself, Jude stepped forward.

"Wait!" He called as he stepped forward. He couldn't just let her go; couldn't lose her again. She looked at him for a second with a confused look before turning to him and smiling gently.

"Jude, I'm afraid this is farewell. Our fates were always intertwined in mysterious ways," she said evenly. He couldn't lose her again. He clenched his teeth, fighting back tears. Why had he always been such a crybaby? "Thank you for everything."

He couldn't – "Hold on! I-" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. This was his only chance to stop her.

'_No,_'he thought, shaking his head. He was supposed to be the mature version of himself, not a crybaby.

He calmed himself down and looked up at her after a second with a smile. If this was the last time he would see her, he wanted to be remembered with a smile, not tears. After knowing his voice wouldn't shake, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for all of the times I was weak. But now, I think I'm going to be just fine," The only shaking in his voice disappeared by the end. She was smiling back at him and he knew that she truly believed that even without her around, he would be alright.

He knew that he would always miss her, even after many years passed. He loved her after all. Wait, love? Did he love her? Jude looked at her face after it was all over, her tears silently streaming down her face.

'_Yes,_' He thought as her fingers intertwined themselves with his. He did love her; he would always love her.

* * *

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought and if you'd like me to write more Xillia stories. Also, feel free to PM me if you have any questions or have a request for a story. Thanks!**


End file.
